Chalant Dick and Zatanna's wonderful first date I guess
by KellyTaiWallyArtemis
Summary: Chalant. Contains a bit of Spitfire. Mainly Chalant. Please review. If I get 10 reviews I'll tell you my age. Robin and Zatanna's first "date".


"Hey Zee! What's up!" Artemis yawned and greeted Zatanna in a cheery tone.

Zatanna stood there, glum. "Nope, everything's down..."

"What's wrong Zatanna? Hmmm, let me guess, _boy trouble with boy wonder?_

Zatanna's eyes shot open and cringed. "Well, yeah, you could say that. I d-do have a crush on him, I think," suddenly she put her face in front of Artemis's and said "if you tell a living soul, believe me, I will slit your throat."

Artemis flails her arms up as if to admit defeat and chuckled, "Sure, Zee, I'll tell him myself!" With that, she rushed of to find Robin.

"ARTEMIS! GET BACK HERE!" Zatanna hollered. Sigh. "Frick! How could I forget! My spells!" But by then, it was way too late, Artemis was already off to Gotham city, ready to call Robin.

"Hey Robin! Guess what?! I am so overwhelmed by the fact that-"

Robin sighed through the phone. "Why can't anyone ever just be _whelmed?_ Well, nevermind, go on, Artemis…"

"Guess what?!"

"What?" said Robin, clearly annoyed.

"Zatanna has a cr-oomph! Zee!" Artemis was knocked down by Zatanna.

"I am so gonna slit your throat right now!" Robin heard Zatanna's voice through the phone.

Artemis said, "CHILL, Zee, I haven't told him! YET. Robin, you still there? Ouch!"

"Uh, yeah? What's with you two?" Robin questioned.

Zatanna answered casually, "Nothing, Robin, now, got to go, bye!" and she hung up.

"Weird. Definitely weird," thought Robin.

Just then, Robin received a text. From who? You guessed it. Artemis.

'Rob, I'm not pulling your leg this time. Turns out Zee does have a crush on you know who" The text read.

Robin decided to give her a call.

"Finally, you called and Zatanna ain't here so here goes. Zatannahasacrushonyou." Artemis gasped.

Robin thought he hadn't registered the words correctly. "You said what?!"

"I said 'Zatanna. Has. A. Crush. On. You. Boy Wonder. You."She replied, slowly.

Robin gulped. "Well, the girl of my dreams has just told Artemis that she has a crush on me!" Robin thought.

"Now that news makes me OVERWHELMED. Artemis, should I ask her out?"

She replied hastily, "Not yet, cause she doesn't want anyone to know. I know! It's almost Valentine's day! Surprise her then!"

Robin shook his head in disagreement. "No, that's way too long to wait. I'm asking her out just tomorrow."

"Oh well, boy wonder, if you insist."

"Today is a day off for all of you." Red Tornado announced next morning.

"Knew that a week ago!" Robin chirped, sitting on the couch. That's when he saw Zatanna, the girl of his dreams walk past him. Instinctively, he grabbed her shirt.

"Hey! You free tonight? We could go bowling at Gotham!" He asked, waiting for an answer.

Zatanna blushed beet red. "Umm, sure why not?"

"Can we join?!" Wally shrieked, which earned a nudge from Artemis, his spitfire.

"Nope, we're going skateboarding, they're going bowling. And that's that." Artemis scowled.

Wally looked at her with pleading eyes. "Aww, please, Arty, it's Rob…" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"No.'

Of course boy wonder treated Zatanna like a queen that night.

And when it was after dinner, Robin took hold of Zatanna's hand and whispered "Girl, I have feelings for you too."

Zatanna cursed under her breath. "Arty is so gonna pay for this."

"No she's not. Zee, don't you see? She's the one that got us here in this place. I like you Zatanna. I love you."

"You do?" Zatanna seemed startled.

"Of course I love you Zee. I never lie to anyone. Well, maybe Wally…"

Zatanna did something that was a bit unexpected...she hugged him.

"Thank you Robin, for being there when I needed someone to comfort me. I couldn't bear the thought that my dad-" and with that she sobbed onto Robin's chest.

"Shhhh, it's ok, Zee, I'm right here. I'll always be there for you. No matter what. I love you." Robin whispered.

He pulled away and wiped the tears of Zatanna's face. Then, he kissed her. Zatanna kissed him back, never wanting to stop.


End file.
